A day called estrous
by SoulHook
Summary: Twilight and Shining's mother is displeased with her husband when he doesn't do what he's supposed to do during her estrous cycle. Sadly, one day she receives a visit from somepony during his absence... EXTREME SEXUAL EXPLICIT! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!


**A day called estrous**

The peak of summer's heat reflected in the pale gray mare's eyes as she watched out through the window above the kitchen sink. The warm rays from the sun had an excellent effect in curving her lips into a smile, surely there couldn't be any better day to thank princess Celestia for finding generosity to use her godlike might like today. But there was of course no need to worry of such things, she was the most caring and kind celestial being who also had taken personal responsibility to educate Twilight Sparkle under her watchful eye.

Celestia didn't only know how to pick her student, she also had a keen eye for colts with potential to be excellent commanders for her troops. It had to be somepony who knew how to radiate discipline and morale among the other males. And a little while ago, she had found a pony suited like a knight in shining armor. And despite the pun she realized just a moment later after meeting him, the strong stallion who accidentally happened to be a sibling to her future student, Shining Armor, joined her army. The stallion had since long decided to take his mother's old name, he liked the sound of 'Shining Armor' instead of 'Shining Sparkle'.

Both the brother and the sister had great potentials, born leaders who knew what to do during a crisis and always stepped up when asked for help. Two magnificent unicorn ponies meant to one day take on important positions in Equestria's future. One as the ever vigilant guard and the other as the always dependable savior: Shining armor and Twilight Sparkle.

It was during moments like this the unicorn mare Star Sparkle sighed in happiness. She was proud of her children, already knowing since she first laid eyes on them as they emerged from her womb, that they both would achieve great things in life. To be the mother of those two was most certainly an honor in itself. But even if Twilight would have failed her entrance test and Shining Armor never had passed the trial of fire in the army... she would always love them to her heart's every piece of content. Such things as high positions and fancy titles didn't concern her at all, just as long as her little foals always followed the path themselves wanted to follow.

They both lived in adventures and friendship, occupied with whatever life challenged them with, pushed to the edge between success and failure constantly, and always returning victorious. Twilight had many friends now and proved to be the element of magic, and Shining Armor was now nominated to the post of captain and also just a step from pronouncing to princes Cadence.

She used to be one of them ponies who enjoyed life too, but now she was pleased with the role of a regular housewife; somepony had to take care of the dishes and clean every corner of the house so it always could sparkle just like her name said. Now she was just a pale gray mare with a purple and white striped mane heavily inherited to her daughter. She would never forget how resembling they were in general if not for the color difference...

Star Sparkle looked at the last plate raising in her magical grasp from the foamy dishwater. The slightly worn out dish-brush scrubbed a few times, soon forcing off the filth and thus adding another plate to the stacked pile in a nearby kitchen cabinet. Done and done, the mare pulled the plug from the sink to let all dirty water flush down as she shut the cabinet. "Perfect" she said to herself and walked out from the tidied kitchen.

She entered the living room, throwing her eyes on the furnishing. No spots on the sofa, the table, the chairs, the windows or even the large mat she now stood on. "Perfect!" the satisfied unicorn exclaimed and walked up to the light blue sofa so she could rest. Her tired legs relaxed as her pale behind hit the soft surface, enticing a comforting groan from her mature lips. "Even more perfect..." she whispered and laid her head on the back of the sofa. It had been a casual day in the solitude. Another day just like the previous ones with her chores to keep a clean and tidy home for her family during their years. But now without her little precious foals, she only had two ponies to please: herself and Crescent.

She opened her eyes and saw the wooden planks in the ceiling, they were there like always. She glanced at the walls, they were also there. She looked everywhere and confirmed that... everything was there like always. Suddenly she exposed her teeth and grit them like a beast.

"Hnnnggg! FUCK ME~E!" the angered mare yelled out and shot her forelegs up in the air in protest.

She was referring to what season it was. The sun was up all day, lasting for hours so her eyes always saw the light, thus slowly preparing her body for the estrous cycle every filly and mare had to go through eventually. It was a season when the female equines simply had to find a partner if they didn't already had one and mate like there was no tomorrow, and being an occupied mare should automatically solve that problem without any inconvenience. Sadly, that was not the truth in Star Sparkle's case.

"Is it just a game? Is he just waiting for me to be so randy that I'll try grind my marehood on the floor in front of him?" she kept roaring, utterly disappointed with her stallion's work. It had been five days since she entered her cycle, the time when her body was more ready than ever to be fertilized with male seed so the egg in her body could grow into a foal.

However, she quite literally didn't give a flying feather about the child, she just wanted to feel her husband's hard erection inside her body, pumping her full of lust and extracting every drip of love juice from her aching pink slit. She wanted to moan in pleasure with his weight on her back, feel the clench from his strong forelegs on her sides, experience his pelvis slamming his appendage balls deep inside her. She wanted, no, needed it to remain calm. Of course she had been going solo several times a day during this time so she wouldn't flip out and rape him out of nowhere. But now it had gone too long, simple masturbation just didn't do it anymore, and such thing as a dildo was nothing she ever had found need of.

"What happened to my stud Crescent Sparkle? Has he grown old and lost his scent? Can't he feel how I reek of lust?" she finally fell down on sofa and tumbled around like a whining foal. Her hooves floundered like dying fishes and hit the soft cushions she lied on. "It's not fair!".

The sad fact was that every day the past weeks, Crescent had been working overtime to keep his position at the astronomy research facility. Being an executive promised good bits for his family, but also lots of responsibility and thus long work days. And as a unicorn having the ability to turn specific parts of the bright blue sky into dark night, he was invaluable for the corporation. Overtime was pony-hell in his case. So every day had been the same: he comes home, eats a little and then goes to bed hardly with any word to his wife. No time to talk, only sleep and then straight back to the office.

So here she was, Star Sparkle screaming for pleasure. Her body was more than ready, it was virtually overflowing. And it was Crescent Sparkle's duty to spare her this torment of heat. But thanks to his total absence, naughty thoughts had been nibbling inside her head for a little while. Even if she was strong, the ability to resist cheating on her husband had gradually weakened day after day, so now it was a total crisis. She covered her eyes and rolled over on her back. "It's not fair... not perfect at all...".

* * *

Star opened her light blue eyes and beheld the most wonderful thing she could imagine. Just an inch away from her snout he stood, the handsome blue stallion she once fell in love with. His orange eyes smiled at her, reassuring he was here to save her from the torturing craving of sex. The mare shed tears, rejoicing as she jumped into his open forelegs. With a hard thud, she had him pressed to the floor of their house. She didn't need to fight, he was already embracing her beautiful body around the waist and stared deep into her eyes. There was no need for words, only action.

And as she leaned forward with the tongue sticking out from her wide-open mouth, she moaned in delight just before the sweet connection.

"Mother?" the male she had pinned suddenly asked with a female voice. Star Sparkle froze, shocked and confused. "Mother! Wake up!" the stallion said and moved his forelegs from her waist to her head. A firm grip on the cheeks was all needed for her to shut her eyes, then open them again...

Reality struck by, showing the world Star had escaped in her sleep. But the first thing this bitter truth showed her was a purple muzzle and two large pools of violet. Even though the mare was newly awake, she would always be able to tell who this pony was. "T-twilight...?" she asked anyways to confirm if this really was true. The muzzle backed away, revealing the smile decorating the filly's expression. "Hee hee! Yeah... and how did you end up on the floor?" the younger unicorn asked, seriously curious.

Star Sparkle cocked an eyebrow and looked around, realizing that Twilight was absolutely correct. Her frustration on the sofa had ended up into a short nap, apparently sending her tumbling down to the floor when she jumped in the dream. It was then she understood it was all a dream and nothing else, forcing out a disappointed sigh from her dry lips.

Twilight misinterpret it, thus turned the smile upside down into a frown. "What is it? Aren't you happy to see me?".

Star looked up at her daughter, managing to at least smirk and chuckle. "Aha ha ha... no, no, sweetie. I just..." she paused for a moment before continuing, catching herself going into unnecessary details. "... nothing".

Unaware of the situation, the lavender filly took up her smile again and looked around in the house. Meanwhile, the elder mare got up on her hooves, preparing to ask what was going on with this sudden and unannounced visit. And as she did, Twilight had already walked into the kitchen and thrown some glances. Then she looked over her shoulder, smiling sheepishly.

"Ehe... I was about to explain that..." she said in a way interpretable as a prelude to an incoming confession. Star cocked an eyebrow to that.

Thanks to raising two foals in her life, she was experienced with teenage ponies and their problems. Her thoughts waved through many possibilities, but to put her hoof on the exact one was impossible. However, she knew how her children worked, and in Twilight's case it had to either be something about studies or friendship.

But as the purple unicorn walked back from the kitchen to join her mother in the living room, she glanced nervously around in order to gain enough courage before talking.

She leaned forward, looking more embarrassed than the time she came out with being a fillyfooler. "I'm... well, you know... in... heat...". In a sweep, she instantly leaned back with her eyes glued to the floor.

Star Sparkle widened her eyes for a second, shocked once again thanks to the slight coincidence. Sure, the long days must have influenced all of Equestria's mares and fillies, so there was probably not a single female in the entire land who hadn't been rutted yet. But what made this confusing for the mother was the fact that she could have sworn Twilight had a fillyfriend last time she heard from her.

"But, Twilight. Haven't you and Rainbow Dash...?" she asked without intentions on ending that sentence. The other pony understood what she implied, and it was that which brought a sad frown on her face once again.

"We... broke up last week" her heavy and gloomy voice said. She held back the sadness and sobs, trying her best to not fall into the path of misery again. Unfortunately, she hadn't let out all steam yet.

The elder mare gasped and covered her mouth with a fore hoof, understanding what situation her daughter had landed in. Abandoned just a short while before her cycle and now completely ravaged by sorrow while being itched to death by arouse and lust; she couldn't imagine what pain that had to be even if she shared half of the problem. But there was no space to start imagining, because as she stood there with a mortified look, Twilight's tears fell to the floor.

"She... left me for... for A-applejack and... just... left... me... ghh... uuhhhh..." the poor pony finally sobbed, giving in to the pain bucking her mind. She closed her eyes and charged into Star Sparkle, who luckily had thought fast and already stood up on her hindlegs with an open embrace. Twilight clenched the soft body beneath the forelegs in a desperate grip, preventing any possibility for her mother to escape while hollering out her pain over the pale gray shoulder.

"I loved her! I loved her, mother! And still she left me, saying I wasn't attractive anymore! Isn't she supposed to be the element of loyalty? It hurts so much, but I can't get rid of it! Almost all the other mares have already entered their anestrus too, so I don't know where to go!" she almost wanted to curse.

What Twilight spoke of was that step mares and fillies take when their eggs had been fertilized or when the cycle simple had ended after a couple of rutting sessions. She was one of the very last who still hadn't received any physical comfort, condemning her to a very hard hunt, if not an impossible one.

Star just stood there in the warm embrace, providing comfort to her precious filly while hearing a burst of pure misery echoing past her brain. Hearing your daughter's first break up wasn't a pleasing experience, but still something she as a mother always was prepared for, like when Shining Armor was ditched by his first marefriend.

"There, there, sweetie. Let's sit down and talk about it..." Star said in a try to be pedagogical, sadly ending up in a complete failure.

Twilight lowered her sobbing voice into normal. "I... don't want to... talk about it. I... just want to get rid of this stupid heat!"

She released and got down on all four to face the mare. "Do you have any idea how it feels, mother? I'm all randy and... " she blushed and grit her teeth. "... doing it by myself doesn't help anymore. How can you understand? You can just do it with father and...".

Just like a flash of realization, the furious filly froze when she inhaled through her nostrils. Another sniff in the air instead of finishing the sentence, causing the other pony to cock an eyebrow out of curiosity. Sadly, it was a knowledge she didn't really expected.

"Mother... is... that you?" Twilight asked, slowly changing her expression into anxiety.

"W-what?" Star responded, losing a chunk of her pedagogical cool and took a step back. Without knowing it, she had been revealed by her clever daughter who quickly recognized the scent. "Are you... s-still in heat?" she furthered the question.

As the virtually embarrassing truth struck past the air, the pale gray pony widened her eyes, blushed red, frowned and everything else physical needed to help Twilight corner her further. But there were still a lot of question marks left to be resolved. "But... but how?" she seemed so anxious it almost grew into pity.

Star Sparkle was left completely defenseless. The musky scent escaping her sex had intensified during the days because of her absent husband. Now even females could feel the scent from a distance, even though they weren't born with the same instinct as males. Twilight's orientation was about to fill her brain with thoughts forbidden inside the ties of a family. But being a fillyfooler, the scent of another mare in her estrous wasn't only strong... it was alluring.

"Ahem, well... yes" Star began to explain without noticing Twilight's desperate grimace. She was way too embarrassed to even come up with the highly unlikely idea. "Daddy has been... very busy recently, you see... but there's no problem at all with it" she then lied out of the blue for reasons she didn't know of. A modest shrug with her shoulders and reassuring look was her strongest weapon of choice. "In my age... It's... er, no big deal suppressing such trivial things..."

Twilight didn't buy her mother's defense, thus gulped to calm herself down from the enticing images in her head. "No, m-mother. You're... lying" she stated to clarify there was no point continuing to prolong this meaningless lack of truth.

It was no easy matter for Star to admit that she felt abandoned in her time of physical need, and even if it happened to be Twilight who pushed her to this, she didn't find any reasonable arguments to not continue lying. "But sweetie, I'm serious... I... I'm f-fine... really... just fine" she insisted, fully unaware of her own nervousness and denial of accepting her situation.

The lavender filly shook her warm head, doing her best to think of anything else but that erotic scent arousing her senses. Her eyelids were heavy and her sight blurry. Not enough of her common sense remained to keep a clear mind. Suddenly, she glanced at the pale body, tediously moving it all over the female equine's coated flesh. Experiences and age had formed it, creating a most beautiful mare with curves not too many in her age could keep up with. Her well-shaped hindlegs were nothing in comparison to the voluptuous muscles which her cutie mark rested on. A piece of round softness was waiting just over the corner, providing a comfortable separation so the female nectar could bless the air from it's pink slit. A naughty mare secretly screaming to be grouped and molested.

It was at that moment Twilight widened her eyes in shock when she caught herself thinking of her mother as 'naughty'...

The ambiance took a course towards a nature none of the currently involved ponies wanted to know of, but like magnets struggling for everything's sake, they didn't have the power to stop it. Twilight burned her mother with the tempest in her eyes, a passionate spirit born from sexual instinct struggled to break free and sate its need with the help from the mature unicorn standing in front of her. Such things as family and moral were unimportant, she only saw a lustful female eager to do practically anything in the ways of sexual stimulation.

Meanwhile, Star Sparkle could almost read her daughter's mind now. The gifted filly hadn't only inherited her mother's combination of cute and sexy, there was more from the intelligent side too. But a nail impaled her soul every time she even dared imagine touching her child in that way. It was so wrong that she wanted to hurt herself, really causing grievous damage so she never would get the idea again.;her barn door didn't even swing that way. But the warmth and arouse started to go deep for her too. After all, the ache her nether wrote songs of had already been so torturing that the company of basically anypony could satisfy her.

Twilight took a step forward over the living room's floor, carefully pressing down her first hoof before lifting the other. Crimson flashes blinded her several times per second, a rain of screaming voices mauled her hearing, and a horde of pain traveled through her heart when she finally saw what she was doing.

"No... Twilight, no..." the elder mare rejected as she began to back away. But the mentioned pony just kept creeping closer, the warm panting and half-open mouth revealed her intentions, and Star Sparkle knew she was too weak to truly resist. "Twilight... no! You... we can't..." her pathetic attempts kept leaving her mouth, only assisting the vile and dirty thoughts in her daughter's mind. And now it was the end of the road, the mare felt her hind hooves bump into the sofa behind her.

When she couldn't increase the distance anymore, the purple muzzle got closer to her own. A bead of sweat broke from her forehead, joining the assault covering her remaining body. If she didn't knew any better, she'd thought the house had turned into a sauna. But for somepony else, it really was a sauna in her head, and that purple pony had lost her control a little while ago.

The elder mare pressed herself into the sofa, ending up standing on her hindlegs for a brief second before Twilight gently pressed her snout into the exposed and soft tummy, pushing the fine pony down into the cushions. And as she jumped up to place her forelegs next to her mother's shoulders, the overly aroused filly looked into the ice blue colors. They radiated heat in spite of their opposite shade, a violent crash of emotions occurred in Twilight's head, she had finally lost it all.

Her mother didn't struggle anymore, she had given up too, taken away by the aura between them both. Now she could only see herself lay there and beg for her precious child to stop. Their bonds were just an inch from defilement, and when that kind of insight flashed by, Star actually found a source of resistance.

"Noooo..." she whimpered silently and extended her forelegs towards the purple chest. The power was weak and hardly moved Twilight, she could have likewise just placed the pads there to feel her daughter's heartbeat, which she did. It pounded rapidly, her image of a hummingbird helped illustrate the sensation. And like the last beat she felt from the exerted muscle, she only had time to see the violet eyes before they came closer. Just a snout of distance remained, leaving the two sets of panting lips hanging in the hot air. The pale fore hooves were restrained by two purple ones, gently pressed to the soft underlay, forcing Star into the position of a caught prey waiting to be devoured.

"Mother..." Twilight Sparkle groaned the second before her tainted move and closed her eyes. Star Sparkle obliged...

A world of fire, consuming a galaxy of wood, easily doused in a universe of rain pouring down over the scorched fields. The extreme change from overheat to sheer cold trembled so violently it created a thunderstorm. The electricity moved out, covering the skies of the unicorns' minds. A trace rushed down to the lips, exploding into a firework which forced the two different tongues out so they could meet and greet. And like two lovers after a year of separation, the two females threw their forelegs around each other.

Their lips connected with wide-open mouths, their oral organs sought out their partners and embraced in a wet dance. Each second held the image of heaven, whatever seemed to have stopped them before was turned to dust. Now they only cared about digging deeper in this source of satisfaction.

The elder mare moaned out silently at first, but soon enraged the noises into loud symphonies of aggregated need finding peace in their rejoiced space. She went for the aggressive style and wrestled down her daughter's tongue in a swift move. However, she was about to learn what this particular pony had in store. The grip tightened, and Twilight suddenly crept up in the sofa just so she could reposition her mother to lay flat on her back along all the cushions instead.

Their lips never disconnected, they were glued by the fiery passion both attacked with, something which soon turned out to be a heavily unfair fight.

"Mmmhhh..." the younger equine moaned as she moved her locked fore hooves down the pale body, she had only one goal in mind and there was no stopping it. That flank was still in her head, and the number one thing on her wish list was to finally feel her hoof grouping those three stars on the attractive curve.

The mother didn't resist physically, but her mind was in a total state of uproar. This was wrong no matter how she looked at it. Sadly, not only did her body claim all attention, it also converted everything else into pure pleasure when a smooth wave trembled through her system. Slow and motioning circles rubbed the pale flank, crossing past the three stars which served as sensitive receivers of arouse. Star's eyes rolled up as her partner finally backed away from the tempting kiss. There were no words from neither of the ponies, only clouds of ecstasy covering their world. Both of them wanted to deny their need for more, a will none could fulfill.

Twilight looked down across her mother's body, discovering her fore hoof massaging the pale flank she never had thought of as sexy or even the tiniest tempting. But now she could see its grace, the soft fur, the warm flesh, a tide of enticing baits waiting to trap its next victim. And she wanted it all.

As the young unicorn dived down to her parent's neck, she stuck out her tongue only to taste this beautiful mare into its core, thus moving down while releasing her other hoof from its grip around the pale gray neck. Star kept her relaxed eyes narrowed, she didn't want to miss anything from her daughter's performance, not even if her common sense said otherwise. Just seeing Twilight creeping down along her body was arousing enough, but once she reached down past her chest, tummy and waist, a special area she especially had in mind came into the light of attention.

Twilight stopped, resting between her mother's spread hindlegs and beheld the round pair of teats she once fed from as a foal. Nostalgia was added to the arouse, fueling yet another filthy thought in her confused head. A single touch with her hooves, and she could already feel the soft and squeezable flesh of her mother's teats. Star glanced down, gritting teeth while begging to be remember of how it felt to nurture a child she loved so much again. Twilight didn't need any motivation...

"Uhh... hhhaaa..." the mature mare moaned and tilted her head back, experiencing a physical touch she never knew would be so stimulating in that way. The ecstasy of having a set of lips sucking her mammary like they actually tried to extract milk shot up straight through her first barrier of holding back. A touch so simple, yet able to reduce Star's resistance into nothing proved how much she needed to be handled like a true mare again. It was not until now she realized what a pain she had been going through without intimacy. And for it to come from her daughter was nothing but a huge disgrace... and ever so enticing.

Twilight looked up at her mother's moaning face, she could see all the dirty faces given, interpreting them as signs of success in pleasing. Without any further ado, she sucked harder on the teat, clenched them between her teeth, nibbled carefully to attract the correct amount of excitement and sweet noises from the fine pony. Rainbow Dash had certainly taught her some useful things during their relationship...

For a second, she remembered just who she 'fed' on, and just the idea of drinking her mother's milk again caused a overwhelming soak between her hindlegs. The fantasy grasped her brain's purpose of seeing reality, forcing her to hope something eventually would come if she just used more fortitude. Twilight groaned out of desperation, frowned in disappointment like the infant she once was. And like a thunderbolt of memories striking down, Star Sparkle felt her maternal instinct taking a grip around her neck, threatening to kill if she didn't satisfy her baby at once.

"H-hold on, sweetie..." she reassured as the pale horn on her forehead glimmered up a load of magic. No beam was shot or directed, instead she let the magic flow through her body; the intended area was after all internal. A smirk escaped her gray lips. "There...".

Twilight jerked her body in shock as the tasty substance became pure reality. A wave of nutritious milk flowed from the teats, filling her mouth with an enough quantity to swallow. Her lips shivered in ecstasy, the violet eyes felt sleepy for just a second when the old reflex of falling asleep after eating came. The milk glands inside Star's now swollen teats wasn't really extracting real milk, it was just a magical substitute which would cease to exist once she decided to dispel, but that thought wasn't even close to her mind. Instead she relished in the wonderful feeling, knowing she once again actually fed her little filly. And beholding Twilight working so eagerly even at her current age sure had an effect worthy the grade of perversion. She licked her lips in satisfaction, enjoyed the noisy gulps from the hungry throat, fully aware that Twilight's belly was filled gulp after gulp with her milk.

In the end, the purple unicorn let go of the dripping teat, panting with several trails of white substance decorating her chin. She licked around the mouth to get it all on her taste buds, using one last gulp before turning her bedroom eyes to her mother again. The cloud in her head was still too thick to see through, leaving her with the object of a potential sex partner untouched.

Twilight was no stranger being the initiative one after her relationship with Rainbow Dash; she would never get any if she didn't ask for it and showed will. It was something she never understood until it was way too late, but this time she would be surprised by her mother's demand.

"Turn around..." her tired voice uttered before her forelegs reached out to drag the younger unicorn closer over the pale gray body.

Cocking an eyebrow, that was all Twilight did before her mating instinct gave her logical processor a bitch slap. In an instant she had turned around and glanced down at the breasts above the soaked sweet spot. In the next step, Star grabbed the lavender thighs and forced them down next to her shoulders. Twilight collapsed in surprise, but quickly understood once she landed on the warm body with her muzzle resting on two comfortable bumps.

Star was even faster with her hard grip around Twilight's behind. Beads of sweat ran down her tensed muzzle, a warm soak which revealed how truly needy she was. The importance of getting sexual satisfaction from another pony was so extreme that she couldn't wait for her daughter to dive down again. And to ensure she wouldn't escape, Star's hindlegs crossed above Twilight's neck and tensed. In a hard pressure, the filly's snout was pressed to the wet slit.

"Lick me! Lick me hard, sweetie! Eat my marehood like the good fillyfooler you are!" she demanded with a desperate tone.

Twilight didn't care why her mother was so forward, all thoughts and matters surrounded what was about to be her next meal of female love juice. The elder pony shot her head back, letting out a lengthy moan as the experienced tongue teased her pearl. It was a merciless attack on the sensitive spot consisting of flicks, circular movements around it, quick smooches and hot breathes. An unparalleled foreplay, putting her on the spot of submission in a balanced set of seconds. Then the first lap finally played out.

Star Sparkle grit her teeth and shivered like an earthquake. Her entire pink slit was covered by a tongue, starting from the bottom and continuing to move up to the pearl again. And as Twilight moved down her hooves to spread the fat lips blocking her path, Star yelled yet another high-pitched moan. Feeling the agile organ slurping up her juicy, pink flesh was her own imagination of how an overdose of sexual stimulation would be like. All arouse erupted from her body, causing her thighs to clench even harder on Twilight's neck.

A slight humping came from her hips, thrusting gently up in the lapping mouth working so good on her preciousness. She heard the squishy sounds, she felt every move, she could recall and brag for herself how wonderful it was to get eaten out by such a beautiful pony like her own flesh and blood. The fact how wrong this was only served as enhancements to reach a climax now.

Suddenly, Star glanced up at the fine flower just a snout's distance away. A tight, dripping wet pink slit soaking her chin, that was the trigger. Curiosity woke up, an idea was given birth, a thought so funny it simply took all attention. This was something her daughter sought; something she loved to get her lips on. Was it really that amazing? Could licking a wet flower really be as good as sucking a hard rod?

Her tongue stuck out and reached the moist labia, gently lapping into the tight cave. Twilight tensed her body and groaned as she felt it. And just like that, the mare tightened her grip around the purple behind and dived her mouth into the pink flesh. Being a first-timer, she could only go after what she enjoyed herself, so the sweet pearl it was. Her lips covered the bulb and sucked, ravaging its comfort into a twisted realm of ecstasy for its owner. Muffled moans echoed through the air, perspiration spilled on the sofa, and more sinful thoughts stored up for a perfect orgasm inside the two equines' minds.

Star was close, Twilight even closer. Their blushes intensified for each second left from the first climax they both would require to even get started on losing the heat.

But...

Just as their horny noises was at its peak, the front door into the Sparkle family's house opened. The hearts inside the females' chests stopped for a brief second, forcing them to wake up from the mists of passion and look at whoever just caught them in the forbidden act. Twilight looked up with her mouth covered in love juice from her mother's crotch, widened her eyes in terror and fright. It wasn't one pony who'd caught her doing a sixty-nine... there was two.

A dodger blue unicorn stallion with a perfectly combed and darker blue mane stood in the doorway, staring at the couple on the sofa like death itself was just an inch away from him.

Right behind him stood another unicorn stallion. Only this one was white with a natural loose, streamed mane carrying several shades of blue.

Crescent Sparkle and Shining Armor had arrived to the scene of tainted love-making, and just like the two mare's predicted, the younger stallion was the one to react absolutely hardest. Shining stepped past his father with a grimace symbolizing nothing but indescribable disgust and mortified shock. To see his mom with her hindlegs tightly over his sister's neck, see the young unicorn filly with mare love on her lips, see the elder mare with her snout deep inside the lavender flank, it was nothing he ever expected to see in his life.

"M-mother...? T-t-twily?" he stated, doing his best to find any words at all over his reaction to this. But words wasn't necessary for the females to understand what he thought. Twilight frowned in shame as she crawled away from the loosened grip at her neck. Star just laid still, looking at her husband with sorrow and even greater shame.

The blue stallion relaxed his eyes as several hundreds of thoughts ran through his head. Each one was carefully reviewed while he shifted his look over the females before his presence in the doorway.

Star found no excuse, no explanation or even the slightest right to say anything to her defense. This was probably the end of their relationship, and she would never be allowed to see her daughter again. This she was heavily convinced of.

After Crescent had inhaled deeply through his snout several times and completed his thoughts... he sighed and decided to spoke in place of his son.

"I... don't know how to apologize, my love".

Twilight, Star and Shining widened their eyes like they had been stabbed in the gut with a sharp knife. All three turned their heads slowly to the blue unicorn stallion who casually walked up to his wife and daughter. "Wh... wh... wha-what?" Twilight asked, fully unable to understand the logic in her father's choice of words. But he was about to explain before the dumbfound trio once he reached the sofa. He stood right between Twilight and Star, but with his intentions strictly aimed at his wife.

A gentle fore hoof touched the pale gray mare's cheek, and the blue male used a most concerned and understanding look while finally revealing the truth behind his behavior. Everypony else remained silent.

"I've... been a complete... idiot. I was aware of your condition and need, but still I let my work take the upper hoof in my awake time, making me useless in taking care of your... fully natural cycle" he paused and sat down on the large carpeted floor. "I had scheduled to quite work early today and decided to not tell you, just so I could see your rejoicing smile when you understood I hadn't forgotten about you. But every day I feared you had decided to find another stallion who could satisfy your need...".

Another pause so the stallion could gather his thoughts. Shining wanted to ask where he was going with this, just as Twilight and Star wanted to do. But before anypony could do anything, Crescent turned his calm eyes to his daughter.

"I heard from one of my coworkers that you and your marefriend had broke up, and so close to the average estrous cycle too. I'd say, minding how clearly I can feel your mating scent, that it surprises me you haven't gone berserk to find a partner until now...".

Now he was finally getting to the point, something the other ponies had been dying to know of ever since he started talking. The unicorn stallion known as Crescent Sparkle stood up and leaned over his wife, suddenly embracing her in a kind hug around the shoulders.

"And here you lay as a living evidence. Every day I came home, your scent had intensified. You stayed loyal until it no longer was physically possible for you. Your and Twilight's actions have been fully natural, it was my own fault for not taking care of my duty... to keep you satisfied".

Shining frowned so hard it hurt his eyebrows and forehead. But what his dad said about scents was undeniably true. He had been close to Twilight when she had her first cycle, so it was not that hard identifying who it came from. And that other one was even easier, it was his mother's alright. But none the less, he couldn't understand how he took this so easily. Thus his reason for finally pulling himself together and speak.

"Father, how can you..." he was about to say until the mentioned pony cut him off.

Crescent released his still frozen wife and turned to his son with a little higher voice. "Even if ponies are on a higher intellectual and civilized level, we are none the less animals. And if there's something animals follow, it's their instincts. If you'd been a mare, my dear Shining Armor, you'd understand what pain those poor girls have to live through if their highly natural need isn't quenched in time".

He pierced the white unicorn's eyes with his own, showing how highly serious he was. "I'm her husband, so it's my pride AND duty to make sure my wife gets the proper attention... she needs. And I've failed to do so because of my inability to put aside work. That's why I am the pony asking for forgiveness... not her".

Shining blinked several times and finally hung his head in defeat, not having the arguments to fight his father. Twilight looked at her father in defeat too. She had remembered once again exactly who she had inherited her logically thinking brain from. Star didn't know what to say either, she was still confused after everything that happened. But one thing was for sure, the mature stallion had in one sweep handled all the bubbling emotions from the involved ponies with just a line of logic and the basics in how to be a wordsmith.

But just as relaxation had started to plant its roots in the ambiance, the dodge blue equine narrowed his eyes and smiled deviously. His row of polished white teeth radiated sinister thoughts.

"But don't get me wrong, my dear son... I still plan on punishing my naughty wife and daughter...".

Shining rose his head up in shock. "What...?".

Star and Twilight jerked their heads back and widened their eyes, giving Crescent the perfect timing to go on with his own idea. "You might understand why I didn't want you to come home until now even though your permission from the army started... two days ago?".

The younger stallion toke a step back, still extremely more confused than before. "W-what?" his mortified voice exclaimed to show the already gained reluctance. But before he could go any further, the blue unicorn glanced down at his dumbfound wife on the sofa, instantly grabbing her forelegs and dragging her of the comfortable underlay. After a yelp and loud tumble down to the floor, Twilight and Shining gasped in fear over what now got stuck in their eyesight.

The suddenly aggressive stallion had wrestled down his mare, turned her around and held up her behind so Shining Armor could see the pale gray plot in all its glory. Her tail was pushed aside so no obstacle blocked the fine sight of a wet marehood and a tight sphincter, but yet his reaction was to gasp as a crimson blush covered his white cheeks.

"Can't you see it, my son?" Crescent asked and stroke his vacant fore hoof over the soaked, pale labia. "Her body is ready. It's ready to take on a large cock deep inside her. Ready to get mated so hard that she won't be able to walk tomorrow. In fact so ready that she doesn't care who ruts her anymore. Not even if it's... her own son".

An utterly dark shade fell over his arched eyebrows, showing his more darker side when it came to such things as lusts and punishment. A side none of his coworkers knew of; not even his children. Shining gulped and looked away, trying his best to ignore the more clearer scent in his nostrils. "N... No! I'm... I'm dating Cadence, father! And besides, I can't feel any attraction to my..." he tried in vain to protest, severely cut off mid sentence by his father.

"Don't lie. I know you can feel it. Her musky scent begging to have a strong stallionhood buried deep inside her warm body is so strong that I can hardly hold myself back. And as mentioned: she's so horny she'd take anypony right now. Ain't I'm right... darling?".

Star whimpered when the indisputable truth traveled into her ears. And as the dominating stallion glanced down evilly at her, she couldn't help blushing. Yes, her inner heat was still screaming for it, there were no limits; even her own daughter and son were possible candidates for what she needed.

An embarrassed nod finally spoke for her instead of words. The blue unicorn male turned back to Shining again, glancing past the stunned Twilight. "So what do you say? Your body seems to like the idea..." he stated while looking between the white hindlegs.

The handsome young stallion glanced down at his hard appendage even though he couldn't see it in his standing position, it had slowly gained growth while his mother's musk tainted his sense of moral. There was no doubt he found the beautiful flower alluring, especially when his marefriend Cadence already had been so rejecting about the idea of sex since they started dating. He still loved her, but every stallion had his own need. And just like his father could read minds...

"I'm sure Cadence won't mind if her coltfriend helps his father. Besides, I'm pretty sure she's taking a couple of the guards inside her right now" the father teased his son with, which actually made him weaker. Shining had been suspecting her for such but never found any real evidence of it, thus his inability to confront her about it.

So his doubts were pretty much beneath the hoof of arouse, just an inch from death if it decided to twist. The fine stallion Shining Armor, nominated to the new captain of the royal guards and princess Cadence's coltfriend, decided to take his first step towards a forbidden act. The other male unicorn kept looking at him with his eyes glimmering confidence. And as soon as his son reached the pale, curvy behind, a quick glance shot at Twilight who still hadn't said very much.

"Don't you worry, my daughter. I haven't forgotten about you" he stated with a set of bedroom eyes which caused the lavender filly to bit her lower lip in nervousness.

Star Sparkle felt the embrace around her behind getting replaced with the weight of her son burdening her back, a sign that it was just a matter of seconds now before she would get to know what Cadence missed. The large appendage slapped her flank as it was guided to her aching hole, the grip from Shining's forelegs tightened around her waist, her nether lips greeted the visiting rod with a kiss... and then all pony-hell broke loose inside the mature mare's head.

Her neck arched up as the huge spear pierced through her labia, a wave of pain and pleasure rippled through her body into all nerves and system, suddenly feeding her insatiable hunger for cock with a large spoon of it. Inch by inch, the white member pressed past the tight walls of flesh to go deeper, like an eager treasure hunter looking for the most sacred and prestigious trophy inside a damp cave. But the pink flesh had already loosened up with the extreme foreplay involving Twilight, so the young male could fell his large pride sliding all the way up to the womb where he once emerged from. Even thought the thought was still disgusting, it also started to wake up some serious arouse.

"Ahhh... aah... ahh... ooohh, Shining Armor... you're... b-big as your... father" the mare bending over said with virtually rolled up eyes and dripping saliva from her mouth.

The mentioned stallion hated himself for getting more turned on after hearing that. His pelvis moved back, slipping out its large appendage from the warm hole it just buried into. When just the tip remained inside, he grit his teeth and thrust again. Star moaned out in pleasure as her pink flesh trembled with excitement over having a large piece of hard meat to snuggle with again. "Aahh... a-again!" she exclaimed.

Shining didn't obey his mother, he only listened to the inner voice saying pretty much the same thing. Thus he slid out and rammed a bit faster inside, rocking her entire body. "Again!" he heard. Another thrust. "Again! Oh... sweet bucking Celestia, again! Fuck your mother... ohh... like a real... stud, Shining! Fuck the... hahh... body that carried you for so... many months and then gave birth to you!" her primal side shout out. The severe lack of sex had left her with an endless lust for more of that sweet feeling of being rutted.

And absolutely everything she said were like pills of aphrodisiac shoved down the young male's throat. His own tongue lolled out beneath the warm and sweaty expression as he went for gold. His cock rammed inside balls deep at an increasing pace, enticing moans from the pale gray Star Sparkle. All those seconds seemed to float into minutes, with echoing pulses smashing through the two mating ponies. Shining couldn't believe this situation. Him doing his own mother in front of his father and sister, like it was some freaky game of entertainment.

And just as he actually managed to sneak inside a thought about his other family members, Twilight was suddenly standing right next to her mom in the same position.

She was panting from arouse as she bend over with her behind up in the air, Crescent dried his lips from the filly juices that spilled over after his masterful treatment, revealing that it was thanks to him his fillyfooling daughter actually found physical pleasure in this. She had given up too and was now fully prepared to be used for whatever her father desired. And right when the lavender unicorn glanced at her mother standing just a hoof away, blushing and panting out her moans, a weight she wasn't used to landed on her behind.

The blue stallion had already mounted his daughter and clenched his forelegs around the purple body, wasting no time to teach his horny girl how it was to have a stallion's special member inside her. Instead he just smiled with the erection gently pressing against the pink lips.

Twilight grit her teeth as the intruding rod penetrated her sacred grounds. She wasn't new to this after her sessions with Rainbow Dash, who always insisted they'd use a strap-on. But the fact of having a genuine stallionhood, which was also a lot bigger, inside her was overcoming. To feel warm flesh squeezing past her tight walls, knowing there was actual lust in it, embracing a pulse pumping her starving hole and last but not least to have her precious pearl beautifully stimulated. These things were the only thoughts in her head, leaving no room for anything else but how to enjoy this.

Shining beheld as his father slid out from the purple female, only to ram inside her again, forcing out a lustful moan from the filly's mouth. "Aah! Oh, my goodness... nopony... hnngg... told me it was... this... aaah! Good!" she exclaimed and hit her horned forehead on the floor, smiling with ecstasy like when she lost her virginity.

The white stallion almost lost his own pace, something Star most certainly didn't want to happen. She tightened her inner muscles, virtually choking the white cock deep inside her warm hole.

Like pushing a button, Shining grunted in a combination of pain and pleasure before instantly resuming his work. Once again, the pale behind received its hard thrusts, including the indescribable feeling of having a ball sack hitting her pearl every single time. She could continue moaning out in delight, accompanied by her beautiful daughter standing in the exact same pose like her. She enjoyed it so much that she actually started to doubt her sexual orientation of being a fillyfooler. But everypony knew it was just because of her consuming estrous.

The two stallions kept thrusting, shoving their hard rods balls deep inside their mares in different paces. The receiving females endured extreme thoughts of just scratching their manes to pieces just to aggregate all energy flowing through their bodies. But such thoughts quickly dispatched as another hard penetration hit their sweet orifices.

"Harder, daddy! Harder!" Twilight yelled out, forgetting her habit of always saying 'father' because of this moment of heat. Crescent licked his upper row of teeth and charged in as deep as he could, forcing a shot of pain inside his daughter's mind when his appendage hit her womb. She loved it...

Beads of sweat fell from the panting females, saliva dripped to the ground, hot breathes filled the air, and love juices squished out from their stuffed holes like they already had cum several times. Their grunts and moans grew into squeaks and whimpers, it just got better and better for every time the weight of a male collided into their behind, rendering them dangerously hungry for just another thrust. It had become a drug for them now, and they were most certainly addicted.

But in fact, Twilight was already on her third orgasm. Most of the fluids in the puddle between her and her father was nothing but evidence of a complete climax. She grinned happily which enticed thoughts from her mother who still held back her first orgasm. Out of pure coincidence, their eyes met from the short distance. And in the next moment, the panting mares found a way to let out steam, by quickly reaching for each others mouths and sharing a desperate kiss. The two tongues met inside again, cuddling around in a sea of saliva escaping their connected lips. Muffled moans echoed out to please the working males, a very effective way to get slammed even harder.

Crescent felt the clear vibrations in his appendage, signaling he could release now if he wanted to. After glancing at his son suddenly taking charge to rapidly thrust the soaking wet marehood, he felt like doing the same just for fun's sake.

Star reacted violently to her son's sudden increase in humps, thus disconnected the kiss so she could moan out louder. He wanted to cum, and she wanted to do the same. "Hnng... harder... sweetie! H... harder! Fuck me like... hah... ahhh... your... d-dad! Oh, yes, yes, yes!" she yelled as Shining exerted his muscles to pound his horny mother the fastest he could.

Crescent did the same and thus forced Twilight to stop breathing for a few seconds as he used his utmost strength. The females grunted, the males looked up at the ceiling, and then a storm of electricity broke out in the their cores. Barriers shattered into millions of pieces when the powerful shockwave searched out every bit of room, crushing all thoughts into flat, cold and white dust.

Floods of semen shoot out in the overheated love caves, piercing through each womb and filling them to the brim with male seed. The remaining load streamed out to cover inner walls and appendages before ultimately pouring down like waterfalls on the large carpet. The purple mouth screamed out in satisfaction over having her hole filled with sperm for the first time ever, but the pale pony remained silent as the godlike bliss fell over her mind. More nectar poured out from her stuffed hole, adding to the rich amount of escaped moist on the mat.

Crescent sighed in delight, knowing his duty was in some way completed for today. But Shining didn't knew anything else but exhaustion as he slipped out from his mother and fell to the floor...

* * *

A quarter had passed on the clock hanging over a window in the living room. Celestia's sun was still glowing through the glass, only this time over four ponies still keeping their presence on virtually the same, messy spot. The ambiance was much more at ease and none of the present ponies complained; Star Sparkle agreed to that.

Her light blue eyes glanced down over her body. She was laying down on her side on the sofa, spreading her hindlegs ever so shamelessly to let her two most precious ponies do what they once did that made her feel needed the most. She giggled as the sight of Shining Armor and Twilight Sparkle had taken places around her nether to suck on a teat, milking her gently so she could relax and enjoy.

The mature mare leaned her head down, ending up in the dodge blue lap that was her beloved husband's. Sitting casually with a smile in the sofa, he looked down and caressed the dual-colored mane. "I hope you can forgive me for my foalishness..." he apologized, still unable to forgive himself for his, according to him, ignorant behavior the past time.

Star rubbed her chin and thought for a moment, smiling just like her husband. Then she looked up at him as a proper idea found the spotlight.

"If we all share the same bed tonight...".

Crescent cocked an eyebrow.

Star winked.

And they both giggled when the mare felt something hard pressing against the back of her head...

THE END

**Author's Note:**

This is a one-shot, it has NO connection to Ponyville's Lusts.

This story plays out BEFORE Shining Armor even had pronounced to Cadence, it was the only way to let this story make at least SOME sense.

The names of Twilight's parents wasn't easy to come up with, so I used the fan-made names. There is an explanation for why Shining's name doesn't end with Sparkle, so look that up before asking me about it ^^'

To describe short: there were so darn many clopfics with Twilight and Shining, so I decided to add a LITTLE more spice than others did ;) Hope you can forgive me while I burn in hell for writing this...

Well, hope ya enjoyed this little one-shot of mine! Please send me a little review or comment about what you thought about it... uhm... if... if it's okay with you... I mean.

Brohoof on ya all!


End file.
